The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Eryngium plant, botanically known as Eryngium planum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Little Blue Wonder’.
The new Eryngium is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Eryngium planum cultivar Fluela, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,218. The new Eryngium was discovered and selected by the Inventor in August, 2001 in a controlled environment in Wassenaar, The Netherlands from within a population of plants of ‘Fluela’.
Asexual reproduction of the new Eryngium by divisions at Rijnsburg, The Netherlands since January, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Eryngium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.